Tangled up in Status Updates
by Rachaelthekoala
Summary: What would it be like if the tangled gang was on a social network? The anwser is here. All the status updates and more during tangled


Hey guys so this is a Tangled Facebook (Or more like Socail network story) I made it so it fits the "No Script" rule by writing stuff like _ Updated there status and then posting the status and stuff like that. and just so you know

Leanna "Mother" Gothel is mother gothel.

Rapunzel Gothel joined Kingdom Social.

Rapunzel Gothel is now friends with Leanna "Mother" Gothel.

Rapunzel Gothel is now friends with Pascal Cameleon.

Rapunzel Gothel updated her status.

"Hey Guys Mother Gothel let me get a kingdom social account and tommorow is my birthday."

Pascal Cameleon Likes this.

Pascal Cameleon commented on Rapunzel Gothel's status.

"Welcome to Kingdom Social."

Rapunzel Gothel also commented on her status.

"Thanks Pascal."

Leanna "Mother" Gothel also commented on Rapunzel Gothel's status.

"Its not your birthday tommorow i destinctly remember your birthday way last year"

Rapunzel Gothel also commented on her status.

"That's the funny thing about birthdays. They're kind of a annual thing."

Pascal Cameleon updated his status.

"I am pretty sure i am the only animal on kingdom social"

Rapunzel Gothel Likes this.

Rapunzel Gothel Updated her status.

"All i want for my birthday is to see the floating lights."

Leanne "Mother" Gothel commeted on Rapunzel Gothel's status.

"Its way to dangerous out there. Tust me mother knows best."

-Changing to Flynn's page-

Flynn Rider updated his status.

"About to steal the crown of the lost princess the castle is awesome i so want a castle." With Larry Stabington and Elliot Stabington.

Elliot Stabington commented on Flynn Riders status.

"Get the crown and we will be able to buy a castle."

Flynn Rider updated his status.

"Well i have the satchel with the crown in it and now i am going up in some tower to hide from these gaurds.'

Larry Stabington and Elliot Stabington defriended Flynn Rider.

-Changing back to Rapunzel-

Rapunzel Gothel updated her status.

"Well mother and left and now some strange man snuck into my castle but its ok because i hit him with a frying pan and stuck him in my closet."

Leanne "Mother" Gothel Commented on Rapunzel's status.

"Exuse me"

Rapunzel Gothel commented on her status.

"Nothing Mother I will explain when you get home."

Leanne "Mother" Gothel updated her status.

"My Daughter keeps trying to get me to let her see those light thingys anyway i am going on a trip and i am leaving Rapunzel alone lets hope she stays safe"

Rapunzel Gothel Likes This.

Rapunzel Gothel is now friends with Flynn Rider.

Flynn Rider Updated His Status

"I am stuck in some girls hair and she keeps hitting me with a frying pan."

Rapunzel Gothel commented on Flynn Riders status.

"Thats Me XD"

Rapunzel Gothel updated her status.

"I blackmailed a guy to helping my dreams come true XD Best Day Ever!" - With Flynn Rider

Leanne "Mother" Gothel commented on Rapunzel Gothel's status.

"Is there somthing you would like to tell me Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel Gothel also commented on her status.

"No mother, I was just messing around..."

Flynn Rider updated his status.

"Ok so I am bringing some girl on a road trip to see the lanterns and she is crazy - With Rapunzel Gothel.

Rapunzel Gothel commented on Flynn Rider's status.

"Exuse me?"

Flynn Rider also commented on his status.

"Nothing...now lets go get a bite to eat."

Rapunzel Gothel and Flynn Rider checked in at The Snugly Ducking.

Rapunzel is now friends with Some Thug and 40 others.

Rapunzel Gothel updated her status

"Singing about dreams." - With Flynn Rider and 41 others.

Flynn Rider commented on Rapunzel Gothel's status.

"You guys are crazy i would never sing."

5 seconds later.

"I retract my former statment."

Flynn Rider updated his status.

"I have dreams like you no really just much less 'touchy feely' they mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny on an island that i own sitting rested and alone... surronded by enormas piles of money."

Leanne "Mother" Gothel is feeling mad.

Flynn Rider Updated his status.

"Fighting off people with frying pans. This is the strangest thing i've ever done! XD"

Rapunzel Gothel Updated her status.

"Drowning." - With Flynn Rider

Flynn Rider Commented on her status.

"How are you updating your status under water?"

Rapunzel Gothel also commented on her status.

"How are you commenting on my status under water."

Flynn Rider also commented on Rapunzel Gothel's status.

"Toshe"

Flynn Rider Updated his Status.

"HER HAIR GLOWS!WHY DOES IT DO THAT?! On a strange note I Just told my biggest secret." -With Rapunzel Gothel

Flynn Rider changed his name to Flynn "Eugene Fitzherbert" Rider.

Leanne "Mother Gothel" Updated her status.

"Rapunzel Knows Best Yeah Right all that man wants it that crown."

Rapunzel Gothel Commented on Leanne 'Mother" Gothel's status.

"No you are wrong"

Flynn "Eugene Fitzherbert" Rider and Rapunzel Gothel are now friends with Maximus Horse.

Rapunzel Gothel Checked into the kingdom.

Flynn "Eugene Fitzherbert" Rider updated his status.

"And at last i see the light and its like the fog is lifted"

Rapunzel Commented on Flynn "Eugene Fitzherbert" Rider's status.

"at last i see the light and its like the sky is new."

Flynn "Eugene Fitzherbert" Rider commented on his status.

"And its warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted."

Rapunzel Gothel commented on Flynn "Eugene Fitzherbert" Rider's status.

"All at once everything is different now that i see you."

Flynn "Eugene Fitzherbert" Rider updated his status.

"OH Shit! BRB Blondie." -With Rapunzel Gothel.

Larry Stabington updated his status.

'We Want The Girl." -With Elliot Stabington

Leanne "Mother" Gothel Updated her status.

"I can't belive that those evil men tried to kidnap my daugter at least we could go home and forget everything." -With Rapunzel Gothel.

Rapunzel Gothel Updated her status.

"I am the lost Princess!"

Leanne "Mother" Gothel Commented on her status.

"Raunzel that is demented."

Rapunzel Gothel also commented on her status.

"No Its true!You are evil."

Flynn "Eugene Fitzherbert" Rider updated his status.

"I Need to escape and save Rapunzel."

Flynn "Eugene Fitzherbert" Rider Checked into Rapunzel's tower.

Rapunzel Gothel updated her status.

"I can't bealive it Eugene came to save me and now he is dying."

Mother Gothel Commented on Rapunzel Gothel's status.

"Our seacret will die with him."

Rapunzel Gothel Commented on her status.

"No I am gonna save him."

Flynn "Eugene Fitzherbert" Rider also commented on Rapunzel Gothel's status.

"If you save me you will die."

Leanne "Mother" Gothel updated her status.

"No Rapunzel's magical hair got cut! :("

Leanna "Mother" Gothel Logged off.

Flynn "Eugene Fitzherbert" Rider updated his status.

"Goodbye cruel world."

Rapunzel Gothel commented on Flynn "Eugene Fitzherbert" Rider's status.

"NO NO NO don't die on me Eugene."

Flynn "Eugene Fitzherbert" Rider logged off.

Rapunzel Gothel is sad.

Flynn "Eugene Fitzherbert" Rider logged on.

Rapuznel Gothel is Happy.

Rapunzel Gothel is now in a relatoinship with Flynn "Eugene Fitzherbert" Rider.

Rapunzel Gothel is now friends with Queen Primrose Cornea and King Jack Cornea.

Rapunzel Gothel Changed her name to Rapunzel Cornea.

Rapunzel Cornea added Queen Primrose Cornea and King Jack Cornea as her parents.

Flynn "Eugene Fitzherbert" Rider changed his name to Eugene Fitzherbert.

Rapunzel Cornea updated her status.

"And we are all living happily ever after"

The Emd

Hope you liked it. I note that

for 1 i left out the interactoin between Mother Gothel and The stabbington brothers

and 2 These we're not meant to be exactly based of of the movie.

Thank you Rate Reveiw Ex


End file.
